Kirby vs Superman
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the cute but powerful puffball and the Man of Steel? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! Superman is standing over a defeated King Dedede. King Dedede: OK! OK! I give! I give! Uncle, uncle! Just get rid of that Kirby! Superman: Who? King Dedede: I always have to deal with this brat named Kirby. He always defeats me. ''ALWAYS! ''So I'll make a deal with ya: You get rid of Kirby, and you'll never hear from me again. OK? Superman: You promise? King Dedede: I cross my heart and hope to die. Superman: OK. Superman flies away. Once Superman is gone, King Dedede starts laughing. King Dedede: Now I'll be free of being defeated by that brat! (Laughs) Cut to Cappytown. Superman appears. Everyone sees him. Everyone: Whoa! Who's that? Superman: Greetings. I am no threat, but I must find someone called Kirby. Citizen 1: What do you want from him? Superman: I just need to see him. Kirby, Tiff and Tuff arrive. Tiff: Excuse me, but we heard you say something about Kirby. Superman: Oh, have you three seen him? Tuff: He's right here, actually. Kirby: Poyo! Superman: THAT'S him? THAT'S Kirby? (In his mind) Is that penguin crazy? This will be a piece of cake! (Speaking) I've been tasked to fight you, Kirby. Now, I'm not gonna destroy this place, but you seem to constantly seem to defeat someone who told me to fight you, Kirby. Tiff: That's King Dedede! Superman: King Dedede? (In his mind) Nothing in this place makes sense. Tuff: You must have harassed King Dedede and he made a deal with you to fight Kirby! Superman: You mean the penguin? Tiff: Yeah! Superman: No matter. Let's begin! Kirby gets into a fight position. THIS HAS JUST GOTTA BE A NOTORIOUS MATCH! FIGHT! Kirby jumps at Superman, but Superman grabs him and throws him away. Superman fires his eye lasers at Kirby, who dodges. Kirby kicks Superman in the face. Superman grabs Kirby's feet and drags him into the sky. He spins Kirby around and throws him to the ground. Superman tries to slam his fist on Kirby, but Kirby dodges. Superman then gets an idea. Superman flies upward and crashes into the ground. Kirby looks at the hole in the ground, confused. Superman then emerges from the ground miles away and picks up a tree and flies back to Cappytown and he hits Kirby with the tree from behind. He raises the tree to hit Kirby again, but Kirby dodges. Superman throws the tree away. Kirby jumps at Superman, but Superman flies away. He grabs Kirby and flies to a forest. He throws Kirby away and fires his eye lasers all over the place, resulting in a forest fire. But Kirby inhales all the fire and becomes Fire Kirby. Superman: I didn't imagine that, did I? Fire Kirby shoots fire at Superman, but Superman is unaffected. Superman fires his Arctic Breath at Kirby, but Kirby inhales it and becomes Ice Kirby. Superman: You gotta be kidding me. Ice Kirby shoots ice at Superman. Superman: Let's see if you can inhale this! Superman then grabs Ice Kirby and flies into space and slams him hard on the ground, creating a giant crater. Superman then flies into space again and unleashes the Infinite Mass Punch on Ice Kirby. Superman: Guess I won't see that penguin again. Superman then flies away. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... SUPERMAN! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs DC Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Cute vs Cool themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:"God vs God" themed One Minute Melees Category:Adult vs Child themed One Minute Melee